This invention in addition to having all the advantages of the clip disclosed in such copending applications, has an additional advantage in that it displays improved loading characteristics. Also, in certain circumstances the clip of this invention may be easier to install because the horizontal channel is engaged simply by rolling the channel into notched portion of the clamp. It also has additional versatility.